The Fairy Shrine
by Rosalite
Summary: <html><head></head>In this cartoon based series, the Fairy Shrine, an anicent artifact is stolen and it's up to Tara Duncan and her friends to find whoever took it and stop them! Join Tara, Cal, Adele, Sparrow, Fabrice, Robin, Fafnir, Maylinda, Briar, and the rest of the gang as they travel through Otherworld in a race against the clock! This is 1 of the only English Tara Duncan fanfics.</html>
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a place beyond imagination, beyond the minds of simple human beings, past the barriers that separated the worlds, laid Otherworld. Otherworld matches its name. It's another world. And it's not like the earth most of us human beings live on. For you see, on Otherworld, there are creatures that none of us humans considered a possibility but only a legend or fairytale.  
>We're not just talking about elves and enchanted man eating plants. It goes farther than that. Way farther. In Otherworld, magic is real. One hundred percent real. All beings on Otherworld can use magic to their disposal. Werewolves, vampyres, harpies, dragons, heck, you name it!<br>Now, on a simple island called Ambersassagoonie…yeah it's a long name. Break the word down. But anyway, on Ambersassagoonie, a certain harpy was on a ferry. She had on a cloak to protect her identity. She would look suspicious traveling to Ambersassagoonie. The island was the capital city of Otherworld's fairies. Fairies and harpies did not get along.  
>The harpy tried not to bump into anyone or look directly at them. Tourists of all kinds were excitedly talking about all the wonders they would see. Ambersassagoonie was a very tropical place. The harpy, whom was called Topciay, leaned on the edge of the ferry, starring at the island she was approaching. She had to admit, the island was beautiful.<br>The tall buildings could be seen afar. Topciay waited anxiously as the ferry docked. When the captain gave permission to leave the deck, Topciay hurried down the plank, holding her cloak so it wouldn't fly off. She paid no attention to the sand between her toes and she ran through the crowd.  
>Inside city limits, there were palm trees and tall skyscrapers everywhere. There were no roads, for fairies flew high overhead. To replace roads, there were wide sidewalks for visitors or someone who just wanted to take a walk and sightsee. Topciay mumbled to herself. She didn't look at any of those glittery, fair monstrosities. She didn't understand what everyone saw in fairies.<br>Fairies were fair and harpies weren't so much. Fairies had glittery, light wings while harpies had feathers and thick, bat-like wings. But alas, Topciay couldn't face facts. That's why she had to take revenge. The harpy disappeared down an alley and ran. She jumped over wired fences and ran through the shadows until she had to beach Clearinstia. It was pretty crowded. It was a tourist spot. No matter. The harpy walked farther down the beach, where crowds were small. When no one was in sight, she threw off her cloak and flew across the ocean.  
>It felt like hours until she finally reached her destination. A small island was where she landed. She gave no regard to the beautiful, tropical oasis. She took out a map and strolled into the jungle.<p>

"This all will be worth it in the end", Topciay reminded herself as she swatted at some bugs. She worked her way through the thick vegetation. She stopped the big charm tree and peeked out through some bushes.  
>There was a giant cave. It looked ordinary but it wasn't. There were no guardian fairies protecting it. It was the day all guardian fairies of Otherworld met. They were probably having a council meeting inside the cave.<br>It was perfect. Topciay hurried out of the plants and sneaked inside the cave. The dark colors of feathers made it easy for her to hide in the shadows. There were still no guardian fairies. Topciay took advantage of this and ran down the corridor. The cave looked harsh and wildly from the outside, but on the inside it was nearly like a palace.  
>She kept running until she passed two big, double doors. The harpy pressed her ear against it. She could hear voices. The lead guardian fairies of Otherworld were indeed having a council. To any other Otherworldian, sneaking into a place with power warrior fairies and guardian fairies was dangerous and stupid. But to a crafty harpy, it was smart.<br>The harpy chuckled to herself and began running once again. She had it all planned out. Topciay ran through endless corridors and hallways. The cave was designed that only guardian fairies could get around. To anyone else it was impossible. You'd be trapped in a maze of endless hallways until warrior fairies found you.  
>But it took Topciay fifteen years to map out the cave and its little secrets. Nothing could was unknown to her. She managed to find a pair of giant, gold, jeweled doors.<p>

"Quite fancy if I say so myself", chuckled Topciay evilly. She pushed open the doors and closed them behind her. She was wearing a trinket that shielded her heat signature, so she couldn't be detected. The room was decked with priceless things and relics. Gold, pearls, diamonds, and more was stacked ceiling high. Most harpies would go crazy with gold fever, but Topciay ignored it all.  
>She walked up the walkway, to a treasure chest that was surrounded by all the wealth.<p>

"Yes my precious", hissed Topciay, slowly opening the chest. A single, sliver, stem less flower laid in the chest. Topciay put her hands around it and brought it up to her face.

"We're gonna have some fun", she laughed harshly. She touched its designed center and whispered an ancient spell. Otherworld would have to summit to her or pay the price. The object she wheeled could shift the balances of Earth and Otherworld. There was nothing it couldn't do.  
>The sliver flower began to light up. Topciay could feel the power inside the relic. The legends were true. It was all true! A big wave of energy exploded from the flower. It would put all the fairies in the cave to fall into an eternal slumber. The flower immediately darkened. It wasn't use to being used; so it would have to warm up.<br>And when that time would come, Topciay and her harpy sisters would be in control. The very thought of this made Topciay laugh in delight.


	2. Chapter 1: The Alpha Team

Chapter One: The Alpha Team  
>In Rosemound, a city on Earth, Adele was waiting on her friend Tara to be let out of school. She glanced down at her watch. She jumped when the bell rang. Out poured all the high school students out of Rosemound High. Adele waved to her friend when she spotted her.<br>Tara Duncan had waist long blonde hair with a platinum lock. She wore a purple tank top with a white skirt underneath, and had on blue pants with a black belt with black and white shoes.

"Tara!" called Adele, jumping up. The girl herself had light brown hair and deep green eyes. She wore a pink and white school girl top with a gray skirt. She had pink, high heeled boots to match.

"Hey Adele", called Tara, walking up to her friend. Adele didn't have to go to school because she wasn't raised on Earth. Tara, however, was. Both of the girls were spellbinders, magical beings who looked like humans, except with magical powers.  
>Adele was half fairy, half spellbinder. This gave her an advantage for blending in. She could go in her fairy form to fly and could blend in with non-spells (human beings) in her spellbinder form.<br>The two girls walked to the Manor, a magical house where a group of spellbinders lived. The Manor recognized them and opened its gate to let them in. Tara and Adele were not the only spellbinders on Earth. There was Caliban Dal Salan and Gloria Daavil (a.k.a Sparrow). Together, the four made the Alpha Team. Their job was to protect the Earth from any evil that came from Otherworld.  
>The girls entered the Manor. They were greeted by Manitou, Tara's great-grandfather who accidentally turned himself into a dog. Sparrow was in the library reading.<p>

"It's good to be back!" exclaimed Tara, collapsing on a chair in the library. Sparrow looked up from her book. The girl had hazel skin just like Adele and dark, wavy brown hair. She wore a red beret and a pink short with buttons on it. Her shorts were brown with very light purple at the bottom. She also had brown boots with light brown socks underneath.  
>All of the Alpha Team wore a crystal on their wrist. It was a device that let them scan for any magic activity in the area.<p>

"Well, sense you're both back, how about a little shopping?" asked Sparrow hopefully. She was the most girly out of the bunch.

"I'll go", volunteered Adele. She liked a little shopping her and there.

"Count me out", yawned Tara, "I'm beat. Where's Cal?"

"I'm right here!" exclaimed Cal, sliding in the room. He had on a top hat under her silky, spiky black hair. He was wearing his usual long-sleeved black shirt with red lining on the sleeves and around the neck. He also wore blue jeans with a sliver chain attached to his dark shoes.

"What's with the top hat Cal?" asked Adele.

"Turns out girls dig a guy with a little charm", replied Cal, winking his eye.

"Not all girls Cal", sighed Sparrow, "different girls like different things."

"We'll just see about that", chuckled Cal, "I'm going with you and Adele to see if I can charm a girl. Betcha it will work."

"This I have to see", smiled Tara, "count me in."

"Let me go let Barthen out right quick", said Adele, before she left the library. She went outside and took off her yellow pomegranate necklace. All spellbinders had a necklace that was their familiar.  
>A familiar was a special animal that shared a bond with a spellbinder. They needn't each other to survive. If they were separated for a long time, bad things could happen. Adele's familiar was a black, silky, beautiful mountain lion.<br>Adele usually let him out with a good thirty minutes.

"You can stay out here until I get back", said Adele, rubbing him. She often let him out every day. She didn't like the thought of him being in necklace form all the time. Barthen yawned and climbed up a tree. They were in the backyard, so he wouldn't freak out any non-spell passing by.

"Be a good boy", called Adele, running back into the Manor.

"Hey Cal while you're at it, put on a monocle and a suit", teased Tara.

"I want to look charming, not like a butler!"

"Are we ready to go?" asked Adele, joining them by the front door.

"We are", nodded Sparrow.

"Via Transportus", yelled Adele. She was using a spell to transport them into town. The Transportus spell was used by many spellbinders. A beginner would have to announce where they wanted to go but an intermediate spellbinder had to concentrate on a place.  
>Every spellbinder had a certain magic color when they used spells. Sliver spell colors went around the four as Adele transported them into an alley in Rosemound.<p>

"My spells are getting better", observed Adele.

"Now to go get some ladies", said Cal, adjusting his hat. The four went into a boutique. Sparrow immediately began searching through clothes racks while Tara and Adele watched Cal. He was strolling up to a girl at the checkup counter.

"Well hello there", he said with a deep, manly voice, "mind if I take you for a walk during your break?"

"Oh…um…how charming", stammered the girl, turning red, "of course you can."

"I'll pick you up", said Cal charmingly. He strolled over to the girls.

"I totally did it!" he exclaimed.

"Well done", smiled Tara, "now let's see if this will last."

"I'm going to find Sparrow", smirked Adele, leaving them. Sparrow was still rummaging through clothes.

"Hey Sparrow", squeaked Adele.

"Dele, how would I look in this?" asked Sparrow, holding up a little pink dress.

"Got a date with a certain non-spell?" sand Adele, "possibly named Edward?"

Sparrow blushed. She liked Edward.

"And I like the dress", continued Adele, "oh, and Cal actually got a date."

"A girl actually fell for him?"

"Sadly, yes", chuckled Adele softly, "it won't last though."

"I'm telling you it will", protested Cal, sliding past her.

"No Cal, you're wrong", objected Tara, joining her friends.

"At least give me some credit", whined Cal, "I told you this would work."

"Yeah, whatever you say", said Tara rolling her eyes. Her crystal started beeping.

"It's Robin!" she exclaimed. You could communicate with other people through crystals too. Robin was leader of the Beta Team, another team of spellbinders. Adele and Sparrow stood next to her when she took the call.

"Hey Robin! What a surprise!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey Tara! How are things going?"

"Everything's going great. How about you and the Beta Team?"

"Same. We were actually planning to visit you all tomorrow", said Robin casually.

"That'd be cool! We can see you, Fabrice, and Fafnir. It'd be great."

"Oh great, not that Robin guy", mumbled Cal.

"I thought you and Robin were cool", said Adele.

"We are! But that Robin guy…", mumbled Cal.

"We'll be over early tomorrow morning", said Robin.

"Don't be late", said Tara before she hung up.

"That guy is so…so…", mumbled Cal.

"Caliban Dal Salan", teased Sparrow, "you're _still _against Robin?"

"I'm not against him", protested Cal.

"He shouldn't be", winked Adele, "he didn't get a date with a girl by using his charm."

"Now that's what I want to hear!" exclaimed Cal, throwing his arm and Adele.


	3. Chapter 2: The Beta Team

Chapter Two: The Beta Team.

The next morning, everyone was up bright and early. Adele jumped out of her bed and brushed her long, light brown hair. She threw her necklace on the ground like she did every morning and it changed into Barthen. He sulked out of the room, yawning. He would probably go climb into some tree outside.

"Remember not to go out in the front yard", called out Adele. She quickly threw on some clothes. She hurried downstairs into the kitchen. Isabella, Tara's grandmother, wasn't there but the other spellbinders of the Alpha Team were there, eating cereal.

"Good morning guys", sang Adele, "Cal, how did your date go?"

Cal grumbled.

"It didn't go well", laughed Tara.

"I'm going to check on Barthen", said Adele, opening the back door.

"Barthen!" she called, "here boy!"

Barthen, who was up in a tree, slowly leaped down from his position and stalked to his mistress.

"What's up with you?" she asked, rubbing his furry head. He only purred in response. When Adele tried rubbing his side, he growled fiercely. That actually startled her.

"What…why…did you growl at me like that?" asked Adele, rubbing her arm. Barthen snapped at her and sped walked over to his tree.

"Barthen?" she whispered. She was hurt. Barthen was her very best friend. She continued to rub her arm. She ran over to Barthen's tree.

"Barthen!" she called. She climbed the tree. Barthen snapped at her when she tried to touch him. His could nearly see the fire in his eyes.

"I'm sorry", she whispered as she watched him turn back into his necklace state. She put it around her neck and brought her knees up to her face. Something was wrong with her familiar. She didn't know how long she stayed up in that tree.

"Adele!" she heard Tara call. Adele made sure she was completely sheltered with the other branches.

"I know where Adele went", the tree suddenly said. Wasn't kidding when I said the Manor was alive. Even the plants and things were alive.

"What? Shush!" hissed Adele.

"Where did she go?" she heard Sparrow ask.

"She's up here", replied the tree. Adele grunted and punched the tree.

"Ouch! That hurt missy!" it said.

"Umm…where's up here?" asked Tara.

"Tell, and I'll change you into something else", warned Adele. All of a sudden, her necklace began pulling away from her neck.

"Barthen?" she whispered. The necklace kept trying pry free from her neck. The force was so strong; it pulled her down from the tree.

"Barthen? What's wrong with you?" demanded Adele, putting a hand on her necklace. She wasn't aware that the others were watching her. The necklace kept trying it break free, causing Adele to stumble around the yard from the force.

"Get it together", she ordered, "don't make me put a spell on you!"

Barthen stopped pulling suddenly, making Adele fall to the ground on her face. She slowly stood back up.

"Barthen", she whispered once more.

"Umm, Adele?" called Tara from the other side of the yard. Adele didn't even hear her. There had to be some cause to her problem. Maybe the library could help her. She didn't even notice that the Beta Team was there. She walked straight past them, back into the Manor. Once she entered the library, she began to rampage through the books.

"Looks like you're looking for something in a rush", observed Manitou, walking into the library, with a bone in his mouth.

"Manitou", said Adele, sliding down the ladder, "you're an expert on magical things right?"

"You could say that."

"Something is wrong with my familiar", she said quickly,"he snapped at me and growled. Then he tried to get out of his necklace form."

Manitou thought it over.

"I think I know something about this", he said, "I'm going to have to meditate on it though. Go outside with the others. The Beta Team is here and I'm sure you want to see them."

"Thanks Manitou", sighed Adele rubbing his head. When she got to the back door, she seemed a little nervous when she got to the backdoor. She didn't understand why either. Maybe it was from the encounter with Barthen. She took a deep breath and strolled outside.  
>She could see everyone sitting at the table across the yard. She slowly strolled over.<p>

"Hey Adele!" called Fafnir. Fafnir was a dwarfic spellbinder with reddish-orange hair pulled back in two long braids.

"Hi guys", called Adele gently. On the Beta Team, there was also Robin, a half elf with long gray hair and Fabrice, a half wolf with dirty blonde hair. Tara was Fabrice's guardian when he was a kid. Adele patted Fafnir's head.  
>Adele was like Fafnir's older sister.<p>

"I thought you went crazy", said Cal, "I mean, you were running around the yard like you were crazy and stuff."

"Um…I was", stammered Adele. She didn't want to tell them about Barthen.

"Why don't you say we all go play some basketball?" asked Tara hopefully. She loved sports.

"Heck, why not?" chuckled Cal, "I'm up for some competition."

"I'll transport us to the court in Rosemound", volunteered Adele. She closed her eyes. "Via Transportus!' she yelled. Her sliver magic transported everyone out of the yard. When Adele opened her eyes, they were in a meadow of flowers.

"What the heck?" she exclaimed.

"Why did we end up here?" asked Fabrice.

"Let me try again", said Adele, "via Transportus!"

This time, they ended up in Africa. Elephants and zebras were just starring at them.

"Let me try again", said Adele, "via…"

A lion roared at them viciously and Adele screamed, stopping their spell. The lion stood up from its rock and began strolling towards them.

"Via Transportus!" yelled Tara. They were transported directly to the outdoor basketball court in Rosemound. When they got there, Adele fell over from shock.

"What happened out there?" asked Robin.

"My magic is all messed up!" exclaimed Adele.

"No Adele, you weren't concentrated", protested Sparrow.

"Something's bothering you", observed Fabrice.

"No…me…never", lied Adele, "let's just play basketball."

"Girls against boys!" yelled Cal.

"There's only three boys and four girls", reminded Sparrow.

"I really don't want to play", piped up Robin.

"Then we'll just put Fafnir on Fabrice and Cal's team", said Tara. So the game began. Adele wasn't nearly as good as the others. She was trying to dribble correctly but Fabrice was blocking her.

"Over here!" called Tara. Adele threw the ball without thinking and Fabrice caught it. He passed it to Cal who scored.

"Yeah baby!" yelled Cal, jumping up.

"Sorry", apologized Adele.

"We can't let them win!" reminded Tara. The game continued until Adele suddenly dropped the ball. Barthen was trying to pry free from her neck.

"Barthen", she whispered. The necklace kept trying to break free.

"Adele, what's wrong?" asked Fabrice as everyone watched Adele get jerked around the court. The necklace tugged really hard, breaking from her neck, sending Adele to the ground. Barthen went out of his necklace state to his panther form. Just as this happened, Adele's crystal began to beep.  
>It was Manitou.<p>

"Adele, I think I know what's wrong with your familiar", he said when his face appeared on the black screen.

"Not now Manitou", said Adele, "Barthen, what's your problem?"

Barthen was growling and sniffing the court. Non-spells who were passing by the court turned to stare at the panther.

"Adele, what's wrong with your familiar?" demanded Robin.

"Barthen", warned Adele, ignoring Robin.

The panther turned and starred at her. He looked fierce.

"Buddy?" whispered Adele. The panther stood up straighter and let out a big, mean growl. His long teeth were showing.

"Oh no", whispered Adele. Barthen got in a position to attack.

"Adele", said Tara with a tone in her voice. Barthen quickly tired to pounce on Adele, but he missed.

"Barthen!" screamed Adele.

"Adele!" yelled a voice. Manitou ran onto the court. He ran there fast.

"Manitou? What's going on with Barthen?" asked Adele as Barthen backed her up.

"I tried to tell you before", he said, "your familiar is being infected."

"Infected? By what?" asked Adele.

"Manitou? What's going on?" asked Sparrow.

"Isabella told me this would work", mumbled Manitou. He charged for the panther. The panther turned around, ready to fight. Next thing they knew, Barthen was knocked out cold.

"I bit him", admitted Manitou, "Isabella injected this serum or whatever into me."

"My baby", whimpered Adele, rubbing her unconscious familiar.

"He should wake up back to normal", continued Manitou.

"I don't know what's going on", began Tara, "but I want in!"

"This is no playing matter", said Manitou, "something or someone infected the familiar."

"But how? No one put a spell on it", said Adele as Barthen turned back into necklace form. Adele put him back around her neck.

"This is a problem we will deal with later", said Cal, "right now, can we continue the game?"

"You guys go ahead", sighed Adele.

"No, we want the entire team to be together", objected Sparrow.

"I'm going back to the Manor", mumbled Manitou.

"Adele, I don't know what's going on but I'm sure everything will be fine", assured Robin.

"Let's go do something fabulous!" exclaimed Sparrow. Adele brightened up and hung out with her awesome friends.


	4. Chapter 3: Maylinda and Briar

Chapter Three: Briar and Maylinda

On a beautiful, sunny day, Adele was in her room reading. Then suddenly, when she looked up from her book, a dragon was starring at her.

"AHHH!" she screamed, falling backwards out of her chair. Sparrow, Tara, and Cal rushed into her room.

"Master Chem you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"I need the Alpha Team and the Beta Team immediately", said Master Chem quickly. Master Chem was an old dragon whose job was to protect the portals of Otherworld and Earth.

"Master Chem is everything alright?" asked Sparrow with concern.

"Indeed", nodded Master Chem, "the future of Otherworld and Earth at stake."

Not thirty minutes later, the Alpha and Beta Team were waiting for Isabella and Chem to get finished speaking privately in the hallway. The young people waited anxiously in the library.

"I wonder what has happened now", sighed Tara.

"Something must be happening in Otherworld", assumed Robin.

"I have never seen Master Chem so jumpy before", said Sparrow, "I hope everything is okay."

Everyone silenced when Master Chem came into the room with Isabella.

"Adele", began Isabella, "you remember that the guardian fairies on Otherworld have their council today?"

"Yes", replied Adele slowly.

"Well, the fairies met days ago and not a word from any one of them has been heard", finished Master Chem.

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Fabrice.

"I am going to take you seven to Otherworld with me", replied Chem, "I need you to check it out. And besides, the cave that it was held in is an endless maze to anyone other than a fairy. That would be where Adele would come in."

"Go back to Otherworld?" repeated Tara.

"Something evil could be afoot", said Isabella.

"Very well", nodded Sparrow, "we'll check this out and come back."

"Manitou and I will watch the magic activity while you guardians are gone", said Isabella. Adele frowned slightly. She was not excited about going back to Otherworld at all. But it had to be done. All of the guardians surrounded the old dragon.

"Via Transportus!" he yelled. The guardians and the dragon were transported outside a cave.

"We're in Otherworld", breathed Cal, looking at all the people of Otherworld surrounding the cave.

"I'm assuming they are all part of the Otherworld Council waiting to hear back from the guardian fairies", guessed Fabrice.

"Indeed", nodded Chem.

"Let's go in", said Adele, readying herself. She knew the entire cave inside out. She led her friends into the dark cave.

"This place is well furnished", complimented Sparrow once they entered. Their footsteps could be heard on the marble floor. There were gold and priceless things adding detail to the corridors.

"The meeting room is somewhere around here", said Adele. She led her friends through what seemed like endless corridors until they found two giant double doors.

"This must be it", said Fafnir. Tara and Robin slowly pushed the door opened and Adele peaked inside. It looked like hundreds of people were passed out on the floor.

"Oh no!" cried Adele, walking in.

"It doesn't look like a Sominus spell", said Sparrow, observing a guy laying on the floor. A Sominus spell could put anyone into a sound slumber.

"Let's all use a Recuperis spell", suggested Robin. A Recuperis could bring anyone back to a well state.

"Via Recuperis!" yelled all the spellbinders. They all threw their arms out so the spell could travel throughout the room. When they were all together, the spell was strong enough to revive a city but it didn't work.

"It didn't work!" exclaimed Adele.

"Wait…those two are moving!" said Tara, pointing at two girls. A girl with crazy blue hair slowly stood up. She was about to fall back down but Sparrow and Adele caught her in time.  
>Another girl with dark-ish light brown hair stood up too.<p>

"You guys don't look like fairies", said Adele.

"What happened to the council?" gasped the blue haired girl looking around.

"Last thing I remember, we were both too excited for the council to start", said the other girl.

"You guys don't remember what happened?" asked Adele.

"Before we get into that, let us introduce ourselves", piped up Sparrow, "I'm Sparrow and my friends and I are guardians from Earth. No word has been heard from the council in days now."

"I'm Maylinda and this is Briar", said the blue haired girl.

"May and I were both invited to sit in during the council", explained Briar, "we're spellbinders."

"Someone must have attacked you all", assumed Tara, "though a Recuperis spell didn't work on anyone. Except you guys."

"The candle stick alit is the spit of ick!" exclaimed Maylinda, slapping her face.

"Excuse me?" said Cal slowly.

"She's crazy", explained Briar, "we're both from Danton, a place of wonder and madness. I'm civilized. Maylinda sometimes prefers to speak Danton's mad riddlish language. Oh and she said that the attacker must have came for an artifact.

"What artifacts are here?" asked Fabrice.

Maylinda and Briar were quite for a moment. They must have been thinking.

"There's only one thing so wonderfully power", whispered Maylinda. Adele was thinking the same thing.

"The fairy shrine!" exclaimed Briar.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of it", said Fafnir, "it's just some myth right?"

"It's as real as triple action dooms!" exclaimed Maylinda.

"It's as real and you and me", translated Briar.

"How do you guys know so much about this shrine?" asked Robin.

"We attend a college where we study about these things", replied briar.

"I know exactly where it is!" exclaimed Adele, "my grandmother use to be a guardian fairy. Thinking I would follow in her footsteps, she told me all about many fairy secrets."

"Lead the way!" exclaimed Cal.

"I know the exact location, so I should be able to transport us there", said Adele, "via Transportus!"

The girl transported her friends and her new friends into the hidden room in the cave.

"GOLD!" exclaimed Cal. He threw himself into the piles of gold stacked ceiling high.

"Don't you dare steal anything", warned Adele. Cal was the son of the Master Thief so he was known for stealing.

"Who said anything about stealing?" asked Cal, biting a golden coin.

"Look at these pretty pearls!" exclaimed Maylinda, after she threw some gold in the air. She and Cal seemed to be freaking out about the gold and jewels.

"The shrine should be in here", said Adele, approaching a treasure chest. She slowly opened it and screamed.

"It's gone!" she shrieked, "someone took it!"

That startled Sparrow and she turned into her beast form. She had the curse from Beauty and the Beast, so when she felt strong emotion, she transformed into her beast form.

"Via Calmus", said Tara, putting a spell on Sparrow that would calm her down. The girl went back to her spellbinder form.

"This is so not right!" panicked Adele.

"I got this", said Fabrice. He transformed into his wolf form. As a wolf, he could sense magic trails from hours ago. He sniffed the ground and even Maylinda.

"That tickles!" squeaked Maylinda. Adele knew Fabrice was making sure Maylinda and Briar didn't have anything to do with the missing shrine. It turned out he didn't sense anything.

"I don't sense anything", he said, going back to spellbinder form.

Adele lost her marbles immediately. She screamed and jumped up and down.

"She's lost it!" exclaimed Maylinda, "I love it when people lose it!"

The girl began jumping up and down and screaming with Adele.

"Via Calmus", said Briar, putting the spell on her friends. Adele calmed down but the magic made Maylinda crazier. She bounced everywhere. Even on the ceiling.

"Adele, we'll find out who did this", assured Fabrice, taking her hand.

"Yeah!" agreed Tara, taking her other hand.

"I feel a group hug coming on!" exclaimed Maylinda after she quickly hugged Robin.

"Not now May", said Briar quickly, "we gotta find out who did this."

"I'm swimming!" called Cal. He was literally swimming in the gold coins.

"I love you guys!" exclaimed Maylinda, "you guys love madness just as much as me!"

Maylinda jumped into the coins and swam after Cal.

"We have to tell Master Chem immediately", said Tara, "I'll transport us all out of here. Maylinda, Cal, come on!"

The two jumped out of the coins and over to their friends.

"Guys. Empty your pockets", ordered Sparrow. Cal frowned and emptied his pockets of the gold.

Maylinda lifted up her skirts and coins poured out.

"Via Transportus!" yelled Tara. They were transported outside.

"What have you discovered?" asked Master Chem as soon as they appeared in front of him.

"Master Chem, all of the guardian fairies are knocked out", replied Robin, "we tried a Recuperis but it didn't work. We were only able to wake up Maylinda and Briar."

"And someone stole the fairy shrine!" added Briar. Master Chem gasped.

"If the legends are true, Otherworld and Earth are in danger", he said firmly, "the shrine must be found."

"The nine of us can find the shrine", spoke up Tara.

"What about your duties on Earth?" questioned Chem.

"My grandmother and Manitou can cover the radars", replied Tara.

"What? We don't even know where to start", reminded Adele.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" asked Tara.

Everyone glanced at one another.

"This is going to be interesting", said Fabrice.


	5. Chapter 4: Pegasus Power!

Chapter Four: Pegasus Powers!  
>The next few days were slow at the Manor. Adele spent most of her time in the Manor's library, trying to seek knowledge on the fairy shrine. She was somewhat ashamed because she didn't know much about it, although she was a fairy indeed.<br>Isabella allowed Maylinda and Briar to stay with them at the Manor until they could safely return to Otherworld. The girls were very mindful of their hosts. Adele with frustration threw her book down on the floor. None of the books told about the shrine at all.  
>"You know Adele, maybe you should take a break", suggested Maylinda, bouncing into the room.<p>

"I can't", mumbled Adele, "I still have some researching to do."

"Well, you've been doing it all day", pointed out Maylinda.

"You just don't understand", grumbled Maylinda.

"I must don't", said Maylinda, "just like I don't understand why Isabella won't let me and Briar go out into the outside Earth. It's just like Otherworld isn't it?"

"Barely", replied Adele sharply.

"I know!" squealed Maylinda, "like I asked Cal if non-spells liked crouicc and he said crouicc doesn't exist here!"

Crouicc was a kind of meat enjoyed on Otherworld.

"And then I asked Cal if non-spells liked gandari and he said that doesn't exist here either!"

"Earth is different than Otherworld", reminded Adele, "there are different cultures."

"I got it!" exclaimed Maylinda, jumping atop the table, "the shrine is a legend correct? So why don't we look up legendary artifacts that are stronger than the shrine to attack whomever has it."

"Maylinda, that just may work!" exclaimed Adele, "there could be some other weapons stronger than the shrine!"

"We need to ask Isabella is there are any ancient storybooks or legend book here", said Maylinda, "she's outside with the other spellbinders. Let's go!"

Maylinda took her friend by the hand and led Adele to the backyard. Isabella was outside with the Alpha and Beta Team.

"Isabella!" squeaked Maylinda, bouncing over to the old lady, "does the Manor have any super ancient storybooks? Or books on legends?"

"There might be a few, why?"

"Well, everyone thought the fairy shrine was just some myth told in one of the first stories of Otherworld", explained Adele, "we can probably find a legendary weapon like the shrine to stop whoever has it."

"That is a good idea", admitted Isabella, "you will have to start searching right away."

"Let's go pal", said Maylinda, taking Adele's hand. The two ran back into the library with the other spellbinders following.

"Okay, let's begin", said Briar anxiously.

The search began. The spellbinders read and read for hours.

"I think I got something", said Cal excitedly.

"Finally", mumbled Fafnir.

"What does it say Cal?" asked Tara.

"The story I found is about the first group of Pegasus on Otherworld", replied the boy, "it says here that the first Pegasus on Otherworld had powerful, magical powers beyond belief."

All of the spellbinders were standing over him, peering at the book Cal was reading as he turned the page. The picture showed a group of pure white horses with pointy horns on their foreheads.

"It says that their magic from their horns were so great", he continued, "this was back when no one was really all like I gotta have power and junk."

"Wait, don't unicorns have horns, not Pegasus?" asked Tara.

"Unicorns are actually Pegasus, just changed over the years. These Pegasus actually have a horn. Anyways, it says here that the horns to the first Pegasus were the strongest source fo magic on Otherworld."

"Wait a sec", interrupted Fafnir, "how are we suppose to get a hand on one of those?"

"Give me that", said Adele, taking the book from Cal. She looked closely at the picture. There were five Pegasus in a field. One of them was standing by an enormous rock. The rock looked like it had a horn outlined on its surface.

"I think we have a clue", said Adele, "hey Robin, one question."

"What is it?"

"Do you think Master Chem will mind us going to Otherworld for a few?"

"Otherworld?" exclaimed Fabrice.

"Yeah. Where else are we going to find a horn?"

"Where would be begin?" asked Briar.

"I'm sure Master Chem has some…friends who certify in this kind of stuff", said Maylinda, bouncing up and down.

"Then we all know what we gotta do!" said Maylinda.

'I'm all for saving the world and stuff, but all of us leaving Otherworld would just give villains from Otherworld a chance to jump here to Earth", pointed out Fabrice.

"Unfortunately, you're right", sighed Adele. She thought for a few minutes.

"Some of us could stay here", suggested Adele.

"Or we can be here and on Otherworld at the same time", suggested Maylinda with a tiny smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tara.

"Replication silly", replied Maylinda.

"We could replicate ourselves so the actual us can go to Otherworld and the replicates stay here!" exclaimed Briar.

"But replication can only be done right if you use the its potion", reminded Adele, "and the only replication potions that are still in existence are in Smallcountry. On Otherworld."

"We'll just ask Master Chem if we can use a transfer portal to Otherworld", said Maylinda, "a few of us will stay here."

"I'm staying!" piped up Adele suddenly and quickly.

"No silly, you're the only one who knows about potions", reminded Maylinda.

"Are you sure I can't stay here? In non Smallcountry territory?" asked Adele hopefully.

"No. Sorry Adele. To Master Chem!"


	6. Chapter 5: Fairies, Imps, and Goblins

Chapter Five: Fairies, Gnomes, Imps, and Goblins  
>Adele was so unhappy. Master Chem allowed the spellbinders to go to Smallcountry using the transfer portals. Adele was happy to be in Otherworld but she hated Smallcountry. Maylinda, Tara, Fabrice, Cal, and herself were strolling down a dirt road.<br>It was weird seeing Otherworld's twin suns in the sky instead of one. She nearly forgot what it was like to be home.

"This road seems to get narrower as we continue on", observed Fabrice, hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"In Smallcountry, everything is small. Their feet and animals are, so the roads aren't big", said Tara. Maylinda and Adele were walking in the grass because the road was only wide enough for Cal, Tara, and Fabrice.

"Say Adele, why do you hate Smallcountry?" asked Fabrice.

"I don't wanna talk about it", mumbled Adele.

"I know what's up", piped up Maylinda, "it's because fairies are in Smallcountry. You know, the original fairies. In the beginning, fairies were naturally no bigger than my hand. Over time, fairy genes mixed with the genes of other beings, making fairies way larger. Because of this, the only true fairies are found in Smallcountry. They are bound to give Adele a hard time. They know a fairy when they see one. Even if a person is only 1/16th fairy."

Cal whistled.

"Don't worry Adele, everything will be fine", assured Tara. Soon, the spellbinders overcame many small beings such as gnomes and goblins. A few nice gnomes offered the spellbinders a stone. Gnomes fed on stones. The spellbinders finally made it to a small town. As they strolled down the road, they were starred at.  
>"You are far from home spellbinders", smirked a voice. A short, small, green creature with a pointy noise and pointy ears was flying around them. An imp.<p>

"An imp!" exclaimed Maylinda, grabbing it and hugging it, "I love imps! We always have fun!"

Sense the imp was in Smallcountry, it was probably P'abo. P'abo were the special imps that made fortune-telling lollipops called Soothsuckers. P'abo could also make themselves invisible and they were very playful. Not only that, they were also known for projecting illusions.

"Can I have a Soothsucker friend?" asked Maylinda anxiously, "what's your name little imp guy?"

"I am called Ink", replied the little imp, "and yes. You can have a Soothsucker."

He pulled a lollipop out of nowhere and handed it to Maylinda. Maylinda put it in her pocket.

"Hey Ink, do you know of any place we can get a replication potion?" asked Adele, getting to the point.

"Replication potion aye?" chuckled Ink, "oh I see what's going on! You want to replicate the blond boy because he has a girlfriend but you like him. If you replicate him, you can have the clone. Smart."

"What? NO!" exclaimed Fabrice.

"We need it for something else", mumbled Adele. She and her friends continued to walk for the village they spotted and Ink was flying after them.

"I know of a master of potions", said Ink, "he's in the village."

He landed on Tara's head.

"Hey, get off my head!" exclaimed Tara, waving her hands at him. Ink giggled and wiggled his little hands. Tara looked at her hand and screamed. There was a blood fly on her hand. A blood fly was a cattle fly and its sting was super painful.  
>Ink giggled and wiggled his hands once more. The blood fly disappeared. It was an illusion.<p>

"Hey! Not funny!" huffed Tara. Soon, they were in the town. There were blue skinned gnomes pulling carts down the dirt road. Goblins were hurrying past the gnomes, mumbling about themselves.

"Follow me and I'll take you to the master of potions", squeaked Ink, taking flight. He flapped his little wings very fast as he flew away.

"After him!" exclaimed Cal. The five hurried after their new friend. They found Ink resting on a sign over a door. The building the door led into was shaped like a tree stump, but way bigger.

"This is the place", announced Ink, "now will you tell me why you need the potion?"

"Sorry little buddy", apologized Maylinda after Imp landed on her head.

"This door is rather big to be in Smallcountry", observed Cal. The door was his height. "Well, let's go inside."

Cal went in first, then Tara, then Maylinda. Fabrice had to slump down to get inside. He was tall. Adele went in last. The shop was very magical indeed. You could feel it. Everything in the shop was natural. The shelves which held bottles and tubes were made of wood.  
>"Master Peele", squeaked Ink.<p>

"Master Peele is busy Ink", said a voice. A fairy, no bigger than Fabrice's hand, glided into the room. Magic sparkles and glitter fell from her wings she as flew. She paused when she Adele. She slowly flew over to Adele and landed on her shoulder. Adele was surprisingly okay with it.

"I'm Tessa", said the small fairy. She flew away from Adele and landed on Fabrice's head. And then she landed on Tara's shoulder. Maylinda let her sit in her hand for a few seconds. After she checked everyone out, she landed back on Adele.

"Tessa!" scolded a voice. A fairy just as big as Tessa flew into the room as well.

"Yes Grandma?" squeaked Tessa, still on Adele's shoulder.

"Do you know what you're sitting on?" shrieked the older fairy, "that's…that's…not a true fairy!"

"But Grandma! She's friendly! I sense it", squeaked Tessa.

"They're here for a replication potion", tattled Ink.

"A replication spell? Are you planning on replicating the blond boy because he has a girlfriend but you like him? You're gonna get with his replicate?" asked the older fairy, adjusting her glasses.

"WHAT? NO!" exclaimed Fabrice and Adele both. Adele fought back a blush.

"That's what I asked them!" chuckled Ink.

"Our shrine is in trouble", said Adele, worry blowing over her. The older fairy grew serious.

"Tidi, something is wrong", observed Ink.

"I knew something was wrong with the shrine", whispered Tidi, "I could feel it. Tessa and I can feel it every time it is used or has enough power to be used."

"All true fairies have a link to it", informed Tessa., playing with Adele's light brown hair.

"Someone truly evil has it", said Tidi quietly, "and the shrine is almost done recharging! I trust that you need the potion for a good cause?"

"Yes ma'am", echoed the spellbinders. Tidi nodded and glided over to a shelf. She struggled with a bottle that was much bigger than her. She dropped it in Tara's arms.

"Thanks", smiled Tara, "c'mon guys! We need to contact Master Chem and get this back to the others pronto."

The spellbinders prepared themselves to transport back to Master Chem's hideout on Otherworld but Ink stopped them.

"I wanna come with", he squeaked, landing on Tara.

"No way", objected Cal.

"Why not?" asked Adele, "he could accompany us when we come back to Otherworld."

"Me too! I wanna come too", squeaked Tessa. Tidi nodded her head when Tara glanced at her.

"Let's go!" said Tara, "via Transportus!"


	7. Chapter 6: Seein' Double

Chapter Six: Seein' Double

"Guys!" exclaimed Maylinda as she exploded into the Manor's kitchen. Fafnir, Briar, Robin, Sparrow, and Isabella were at the table having lunch. The spellbinders, Master Chem, Ink, and Tessa followed.

"More friends!" exclaimed Tessa flying over to Sparrow and sat on her shoulder.

"Chem, I didn't realize you were trying to bring Otherworld back to Earth", mocked Isabella as Ink fly around her.

"They're allies…friends", said Adele, "Tessa can sense when the shrine is used."

"Oh goody! An imp!" exclaimed Briar, "can I have one of those Soothsuckers? I mean, if you're P'abo."

Ink pulled the lollipop out of nowhere and handed it to Briar. Briar put in her pocket like Maylinda did.

"Why don't you people eat them? Why do you ask for them?" asked Ink, clearly annoyed.

"Do you have the potion?" asked Robin as Tessa played with his long gray hair.

"We do!" nodded Fabrice, "it'd only be wise for us to go ahead and use it. Adele?"

"I know what to do!" assured Adele, "all we do is each take a sip and we'll get a double. The doubles will have a special marking on their palms to show that they are the double. To reveal the marking on their palms, you have to use a certain spell of which I know."

"Well, let's get this party started", said Briar anxiously.

Isabella took out nine cups and equally divided the potion. The nine spellbinders each took a cup.

"Wait, what if it's not a replication potion?" asked Ink randomly.

"I'm sure this is the right one", replied Adele.

"What if it isn't?" asked Ink.

"What if it?"

"What if it isn't?"

"What if it is?"

"What if it isn't?"

"OKAY!" interrupted Briar, "let's just drink the stuff in peace."

The nine each gulped down their part of the potion.

"Lemony", commented Adele. In the blink of an eye, everyone was doubled.

"It worked!" squeaked Maylinda, "I have a twin!"

Adele looked at her twin's palm. She put her hand over Adele #2's hand.

"Via Revealus", she whispered. A symbol appeared in the clone's palm.

"To relieve the symbol in the clones' palms, just use a Revealus", said Adele.

"So now that we have clones, we can go to Otherworld now?" asked Maylinda, eyes wide.

"Indeed", nodded Master Chem.

"Wait a second", said Adele, "I have to go pack!"

She hurried to her room. She used a spell to quickly pack up her necessities and some extra clothes. Afterwards, she used a Miniaturous spell to shrink her suitcases and put them in her zip up pockets.

"Okay, now we're ready", she said, coming back into the kitchen.

"Where in Otherworld are we going?" asked Briar.

"Well, first of all, we need to find out where the first Pegasi lived. In the picture, there was a giant rock", said Fabrice.

"It must be a rocky domain", assumed Adele.

"There a few giant rocks like that in Hymlia", reminded Tara. Hymlia was the home of the dwarves.

"Oh yes! Fafnir can visit her kinsfolk', said Maylinda.

"No way", refused Fafnir.

"I don't think Hymlia is a good first stop", agreed Adele, "they hate magic and are usually very cranky."

"And they like long, complicated songs", added Robin.

"I got this", winked Adele. She immediately began tapping her crystal.

"I may be able to find something about the rock in my databank", she said.

She tapped her crystal a few more times.

"It says here that these rocks are found in Krankar."

"Land of the trolls", added Maylinda.

"Aw man. I have a bad rep with the trolls", winced Cal.

"What? Did you steal something from them?" mocked Tara.

"Actually I did."

Adele just rolled her eyes.

Two hours later, the spellbinders plus Ink and Tessa were in Krankar, Otherworld. Well, there were hiding behind a oddly giant bush. It was Krankar. Home to trolls, super huge creatures.

"The trolls are vegetarian right?" fidgeted Cal.

"Um, yeah! How did you forget? You act like you haven't been in Otherworld", said Maylinda.

"Shush!" hushed Adele. A giant troll passed by the bush. His steps made the ground rumble.

"That was close", said Fabrice.

"I don't think they can hear us", said Robin, "they're so high up."

"Um, so any clue where we can find giant rocks?" asked Cal uneasily.

"Well, the rocks like the one in the picture are throughout the land", replied Adele.

"So you mean we have to check out every stinking rock?" hissed Ink.

"Hey Ink, you're an imp right?" asked Briar, "why don't you give us a wish, and we can wish for the Pegasus horn."

"HAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH no", chuckled Ink, "it doesn't work like that."

"What are you kids doing out here?" asked a voice. A spellbinder about the age of the guardians appeared out of nowhere. She was tall and had jet black hair.

"Um, we're just visiting Krankar", lied Tara. The others nodded.

"Well, I am too", said the girl, "I'm hunting for a horn…I mean, something ancient."

Adele's eyes widened. Was the girl looking for their treasure too?

"You know, we should really get going", said Robin quickly. The girl nodded and hurried away herself.

"That was random", mumbled Fafnir.

"Guys, that girl is obviously looking for what we are", said Fabrice. Adele nodded. They just had to find it first.


	8. Chapter 7: Lead Astray

Chapter Seven: Lead Astray

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Sparrow, stomping her foot. Adele watched as Cal hit the Pegasus horn against a rock.

"Piece of junk!" he mumbled.

"I can't believe this", said Fabrice.

"Whoever has the shrine knew we would look for a way to defeat him or her", said Tara.

Cal threw the horn across the field.

"We were chased by trolls for two hours for this?" he complained.

"Well, sense this is obviously a fake, we need something real that's stronger that the shrine", pointed Fafnir.

Adele sighed. The gang had managed to find the horn, but when Sparrow scanned it with her crystal, there was no magic inside of it.

"Well, back to phase one", said Robin.

"Guys", said Tessa.

"We have to go back to the books", said Adele.

"Guys", repeated Tessa.

"No way. Just so we can get tricked again?" protested Cal.

"GUYS!" shouted Tessa.

"WHAT?" shouted all the spellbinders.

"We have company", whispered Tessa. Adele looks up quickly. Seven harpies were flying towards them fast. From the air, they tried throwing a spell at Adele.

"Just what I need", said Fafnir, "I need to blow off a little steam. Adele transformed into her fairy form.

"Via Paralysis!" shouted Adele, throwing her spell in the air. The harpies dodged.

"Via Miniaturous!" yelled a harpy. Robin and Sparrow activated their shields.

"Via Sominus!" yelled Cal. His spell hit a harpy, who fell to the ground in sound slumber.

For some reason, the other six harpies lined up in the sky.

"Guys, they're about to do a group spell", shouted Tara.

"Via Blockus!" shouted the harpies. The Blockus spell was used to freeze moving objects or people. This was Adele's chance. She flew up in the air.

"Via Torturous", she said holding her hand out. Her spell hit a harpy. The harpy fell to the ground in pain.

"Via Levitus", said a harpy. A black-ish white bubble formed around Adele. The harpy was levitating her. She was about to control the bubble to throw Adele to the ground, but Adele used a Transportus to get away. Tara flew up into the air on her familiar Gallant.

"Via Transformus!" she yelled. Her spell hit another harpy and she turned into a cup and fell to the ground.

"Three more to go!" shouted Cal form below.

"Very impressive spellbinders", laughed a voice. One of the harpies took out a sliver, stem less flower.

"Recognize this fairy?" she asked, holding it up.

"NO!" yelled Adele.

"Adele, what's wrong? What is it?" asked Tara, still on Gallant.

"It's the fairy shrine!" exclaimed Adele. Tara's eyes widened.

"GUYS!" yelled Tara, "ONE OF THE HARPIES HAS THE FAIRY SHRINE! USE A LEVITUS TO GET UP HERE!"

The other spellbinders that were on the ground levitated up in different color bubbles.

"I'm warning you", said Adele, "we will take that thing by all means."

"Try and stop me", smiled the harpy. The two other harpies flew in front of the one with the shrine.

"Fabrice, you and Adele handle the two harpies", ordered Tara, "the rest of us will go for the shrine."

"Via Paralysis."

Fabrice threw his attack from his whispery blue bubble.

"Via Miniaturous", said Adele, holding out her pink, sparkly gloved hand.

"Via Levitus!" she shouted afterwards. She managed to hit both harpies. A sliver bubble fo which Adele controlled formed around them.

"Fabrice now!" she ordered.

"Via Miniaturous!" he yelled. The spell hit both harpies, shrinking them. They flew away as mini harpies. That left the main harpy.

"Time for you to see my true power!" laughed the harpy. She held up the shrine.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here", said Adele quickly.

"Via Approprias!" yelled Cal. This spell was used to take objects from someone else. When his spell got close to the shrine, it disappeared.

"We can't use magic against it!" warned Adele.

"You know, you spellbinders can put up a good fight", said the harpy. A portal opened up right besides her. Dozens of harpies piled out of it and then it closed. There was about two dozen for every spellbinder. Another portal of a different color opened in replace of the one the harpies crowded out of.

"Now my sisters", hissed the lead harpy, "the time of the invasion is here. Go to Earth and destroy it!"

All the harpies laughed and began to swarm into the portal.

"NO!" shouted Adele. She tried to fly over to the harpies, but the shrine's force field was in the way. Adele flew straight into it.

"NO!" shouted Tara. She tried casting a spell but, it wouldn't go past the force field.

Soon, all the harpies were gone, and the portal to Earth disappeared.

"Quick, Tara! Contact Master Chem. We need a portal to Earth right now!" said Robin.

"Oh no you don't!" smiled the lead harpy. She held up the shrine again. A big burst of blue energy erupted from it.

"That spell from the shrine disabled all portals going to Earth", she smiled, "you're trapped in Otherworld. Via Transportus!"

And just like that, the harpy was gone.

"NO!" cried Adele. She was in so much pain and sadness, she went unconscious and fell out of the sky.


	9. Chapter 8: What the Cat Dragged In

Chapter Eight: What the Cat Dragged In

Adele watched as Fabrice went around kicking the trees. Robin was quiet. Cal was trying to comfort Sparrow who was tearing up. Adele could tell Tara was trying not to cry. Briar and Maylinda were quiet.

"Okay, someone say something", said Briar finally as she stood up.

"We don't want to Briar", frowned Maylinda.

"Of course we don't want to! Earth is harpy bait now and we can't do anything", nodded Adele.

"Earth", hissed a voice, "I hate that place."

"Which one of you said that?" demanded Tara, standing up.

"None of us said anything Tara silly", smiled Maylinda, "us people on the ground were quiet. It was the person above the ground."

"What?" asked Robin.

"Look up in the tree", said Maylinda plainly. Everyone looked up. There was a pale girl just sprawling on a tree branch. Although she was on the ground, Adele could see the girl's blue eyes. They were like a cat's almost. Her hair was black and very thick like fur.

"Um, who's that?" asked Tara.

"That's Keira", hissed Briar, "she's from school. One of the most vile girls in school."

"She's part cat!" squeaked Maylinda, "due to the freakiest of freak accidents. There were a lot of freaks there for sure."

"Well, what is she doing here?" asked Robin.

"Why else silly?" laughed Maylinda, "to drag us in! Like, what the cat dragged in?"

"You're not healthy", said Fabrice rudely.

"Anyway Keira, you can just stalk back home to your saucer of milk", insulted Briar, "something really awful just happened!"

"So I've heard", yawned Keira, "I'm afraid the rat trap has set off on this particular mouse."

"Oh my gosh! Can you people talk normal?!" exclaimed Tara.

"How rude!" huffed Keira, "when I get down there, remind me to hit her with a rolled up newspaper or spray her with water."

"What do you want Keira?" asked Adele with annoyance.

"To have some fun of course", purred Keira from the tree, "and it looks like I've found just the people to toy around with."

"We're not toys", frowned Robin.

"No matter", yawned Keira, "because I know how you can get back to Earth."

"HOW?!" demanded everyone.

"Not just yet sillies", smiled Keira, "there's something you gotta do for me first."


	10. Chapter 9: What the Cat Wanted

Chapter Nine: What the Cat Wanted

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Adele, as she watched Cal climb the tree.

"Of course", called Cal, "Gamboles are easy to catch!"

"But Cal, it's against Otherworldian law to do anything with a gambole", called Robin. Adele watched as the small animal jumped to another tree.

"Keira must want the gambole for something", said Briar, "they carry around a lot of magic!"

"Maybe Keira wants to eat it", said Maylinda. It was also against Otherworldian law to eat gambole. Gambole addicts were often put under punishment. Harsh punishment.

"If she gets caught, we would also be responsible", reminded Sparrow.

"She's right", agreed Tara. The gambole climbed a little higher.

"Man, I almost had him!" huffed Cal with frustration. He climbed a little higher as well.

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Briar, "something is terribly wrong! Don't gamboles burrow underground?

"Say, Briar is right", piped up Fabrice.

"They are magical creatures", said Tara, "so they probably felt some kind of magical disturbance."

"Maybe it was that harpy bringing all those other harpies to Otherworld", suggested Adele.

"Whatever it was, I still don't believe that we should be giving Keira a gambole", spoke up Robin.

"Well, we have to. She says that she can help us get back to Earth", reminded Cal.

"What if this is just a trick?" asked Tara.

"You Earthlings are boring", complained a voice. Keira was perched in a tree, starring down at the others, "I didn't want the gambole for myself. You can harvest its power to generator a portal that will take you to Earth."

"Harvesting gambole power is illegal", sang Maylinda.

"Oh I know", purred Keira, "that's why I told you to get the gambole. None of my friends are bold enough to go against Master Chem and the others' laws."

"I guess it won't be bad for us to capture the gambole", said Robin finally.

"Oh but if you do, want you be a contradiction to the law?" purred Keira, "if you harvest the magic from the gambole, I want to come to Earth with you. It's only fair. I could say, rat you out."

Adele sucked in her breath. Keira obviously wasn't being fair. But alas, Earth was in trouble.

"Guys, I don't think we have a choice", said Adele coolly, "it's her or we loose Earth."

"Then it's settled!" exclaimed Cal, "now someone come up here and help me!"


End file.
